Birth of the Wolf
by DarkHorse1
Summary: Saito's life. He rocks. Haha! I CAN write serious stuff, so =p
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I am well aware that this is (for the most part) historically inaccurate. Don't flame me on that alone. Anyways, enjoy.  
  
Birth of the Wolf by Demon DarkHorse c2001  
  
Part 1  
  
"Pay attention, rats. Your lives are forfeit to me as of this moment. I am your master. There is no hope for you outside these walls. Do you understand?"  
  
A dozen mouths replied, "Yes, Master!"  
  
"Good. Now, line up so I can take a closer look at all of you."  
  
The boys all moved into a single file line in front of their Master.  
  
"Mmm hmm, yes, very nice." A few of the boys looked scared, some looked nervous, and one or two looked defiant.  
  
"Your name, boy," said Master, walking up to a defiant one.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" the boy snapped.  
  
Master frowned. "Because I will kill you if you don't, insolent whelp."  
  
The boy laughed. "Go ahead! Death would be a release over this!"  
  
Master backhanded the boy across the face. He tongued his split lip.  
  
"Boy, don't tempt me. Your name or your life."  
  
The boy's head came up and he looked Master straight in the eyes with no fear.  
  
"Saito Hajime."  
  
"Was that so hard? Now then, I will tell you the rules of this establishment. Each of you will be assigned specific chores that must be done every day, no exceptions. If you're sick and can't do your own work, you had better find someone to do it or you will be punished. There will be no fighting unless I am personally there to supervise it, and you all will be required to learn basic fighting and swordsmanship skills. Any questions?"  
  
"Yeah, when do we get to eat?" asked someone from the end of the line.  
  
"Oh, whenever I feel like feeding you. Now, who here can read and write?"  
  
Only Saito and one other boy raised their hands.  
  
Master groaned. "All right, you, what's your name?" he asked, pointing at the other boy.  
  
"Suzunagi Genichiro."  
  
"Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue, does it? Ah well. You and Saito will teach the other boys how to read and write. I suggest you two get to know each other. Okay, have it, boys," Master said, then waved and walked away.  
  
~~A few days later~~  
  
"So, Saito-chan, how'd you end up here?"  
  
"My parents sold me to him to pay off their debts," Saito said emotionlessly.  
  
"Damn. You're only ten, Saito-chan, and younger than the rest of us by two or three years. Doesn't it bother you that your parents abandoned you?"  
  
"It's no big deal. Hand me that shoe, Genichiro, and stop asking me silly questions."  
  
Genichiro did as he was told. Even though Saito was the youngest of the boys, they thought of him as their leader. He was the only one that could and would stand up to Master.  
  
"Hajime! Get up here this instant, boy!" Master yelled.  
  
Saito dropped the shoe he was repairing and ran to the master.  
  
"Heh. You're quick. Whose job is it to wash the bed sheets around here?"  
  
"Mine, sir."  
  
"Mmmhmm. And did you do your job yesterday?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"LIAR!!" Master roared. "You made Ishiko do it! Look!" Master pointed at a pile of blankets on the floor. Saito saw that they were holy and ragged. "Ishiko doesn't know how to wash these things, since it's not his job, so I won't punish him. But do you know who I am going to punish, boy? You! You better look at me when I'm talking to you! I'm going to tan your hide till it glows in the dark! C'mere!!" With that, Master grabbed Saito before he could get away and laid the boy over his knee. The slaps could be heard through almost the whole compound.  
  
Incidents like this between Master and Saito grew more and more frequent as the years passed. Finally, during a practice sword fight with one of the other boys, everything came to a head.  
  
Saito cracked the boy between his neck and shoulder with the wooden sword. The boy dropped to the ground and howled in pain.  
  
"Come on! I didn't hit you that hard!" Saito shouted, and kicked the boy. The boy screamed some more.  
  
Just as Saito was going for another kick, Master intervened.  
  
"ENOUGH! Saito, boy, you try my patience. Ishiko, get up and get that shoulder tended to. Saito! Did I say you could leave? Stay in the ring!" Master drew his sword. "Since you're so anxious to injure people, you'll face me."  
  
"Ooooo. I suppose you feel like a big man, taking on a 16 year old boy with a real sword," Saito sneered.  
  
Master tossed the blade to him. "Satisfied? You use the sword, and I'll use my fists."  
  
Saito looked shocked at first, and then a feral grin spread over his face. "I'll make you a deal, Master. If I win, I get to go free."  
  
"And if you don't?"  
  
"Then you can do whatever you want with me."  
  
Master smiled. "Okay, boy. You have a deal. Now, come!"  
  
Saito rushed in with the sword pointed straight at Master. At the last second, with speed belied by his size, Master darted out of the way and came to a stop behind Saito, sending a kick into the boy's back. Saito lay sprawled out on the training ring floor, momentarily stunned. He got up again, just barely avoiding another kick. Master stood patiently, waiting for Saito to make the next move. And move Saito did. He charged straight at Master again, only this time he feinted right, landing a shallow cut on Master's upper left arm. Saito stepped back and laughed.  
  
"I don't know what you're laughing about, boy. You only scratched me. Now I'm gonna have to get serious." He literally flew at Saito, his right arm outstretched.  
  
Saito moved, but it was too late. Master's injured left arm snaked out and grabbed Saito around the neck. He lifted the boy several inches off the ground.  
  
"What should I do to you? Hmm? Torture? Beating? No food?" Master taunted.  
  
Saito only smiled. He kicked out with his right foot as hard as he could, catching Master squarely in the groin. Master dropped Saito as his legs buckled and he sank to the ground. Saito sat there for a few seconds, catching his breath. The he shot to his feet and grabbed the sword he had dropped when Master caught him. Saito walked up to the fallen man and leveled the sword at his throat.  
  
"You don't have the guts," Master sneered.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
Saito ran him through without so much as a flinch. Master gurgled a little though the hole in his throat before becoming still. Saito wiped the blood off the blade and onto Master's pants. Then, without a backward glance, he walked away from the compound that had been his home for the past six years. 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 ~~Two years later~~  
  
After two years of wandering, taking odd jobs and learning how to fight, Saito finally found his first real Master.  
  
It was a hot summer afternoon, and Saito and a few other men were in Yokohama, repairing and building the docks.  
  
"Ahem! If I may have your attention please! My name is Shinji. I work for a man named Master Oni who lives in the mansion not too far from here. He is looking for a few strong young men to help him with a project. You will be well paid for taking on this project; 300 yen for signing up, and 300 yen upon completion of the project!"  
  
"What's the catch?" Saito asked as the other men were drooling incoherently over such a large amount of money.  
  
"The project could very well cost you your life. You will not be allowed to see your family, or associate with anyone not involved in the project."  
  
That narrowed down the competition.  
  
Amid the groans of disappointment and the shouts of disagreement, Saito walked up to Shinji.  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
Shinji nodded and pulled out a pen and some paper. "Let's see if you qualify. Age?"  
  
"18."  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Saito Hajime."  
  
"Birthplace?"  
  
"Edo."  
  
"Family?"  
  
"None."  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"None."  
  
"Perfect! You, my boy, are just the man we're loo--!" Shinji was cut off by Saito's hand around his throat.  
  
"I'm not your boy. Call me that again and you'll be a dead man."  
  
"F-fine. Oh, yes, you'll do nicely," Shinji said, rubbing his neck.  
  
The next day, as Saito and a few other recruits lounged at Master Oni's mansion, Shinji called them to attention.  
  
"Master Oni has arrived. You will show him the same respect that you have shown me."  
  
Master Oni walked into the room. He was about six feet tall, appeared to be at least 180 pounds, black hair worn high in a tail, and piercing green eyes.  
  
"You've done well this time, Shinji," Oni said in a deep somewhat raspy voice. Shinji inclined his head.  
  
"I want to see what you're made of. You," he said, pointing to a random man, "Come at me. Don't hold back."  
  
The man rushed at Master Oni, who sidestepped and hit the man in the back. The man did not move.  
  
"Hmm, Shinji, make that one a sweeper. Next!" he shouted, and pointed to someone else.  
  
This man managed to land a glancing blow to Oni's shoulder before Oni knocked him out.  
  
"Shinji, make him a guard," Oni said.  
  
He went through all the men until Saito was the only one standing. Saito had been paying close attention to Oni's fighting style. He also knew that there were at least three different "positions": sweeper, guard, and cleaner. He could only imagine what those entailed.  
  
"Well, looks like you're the last. I wanted to wait until I was a little winded before taking on a youngster like you. So, show me what you can do, boy."  
  
Saito flew forward, going straight for Oni, but at the last second came to a complete stop. Oni was momentarily confused by this action. Saito took advantage of his confusion to move again, only this time, he didn't stop. He hit Master Oni right in the face, causing the bigger man to stagger back a little. A grin played about the corners of Oni's mouth, however.  
  
"Shinji was right when he told me you didn't like to be called 'boy'. Make him an assassin."  
  
"What happens if I don't want to be your assassin?"  
  
"Depends. What else would you do? Be a cleaner and clean up after another assassin? Or how about a sweeper to tell an assassin where his mark is? Maybe you could guard me personally. But you know what? It doesn't matter to me. Saito, my friend, you can be whatever you want."  
  
~~One week later~~  
  
"You wanted to see me, Master?" Saito asked.  
  
Oni nodded. "Have a seat. I'd like you to meet my second in command, Toshizo Hijikata. He's also in charge of weapons training." Saito and Toshizo acknowledged each other. "Saito, Toshizo was there when you attacked me, and he has a few questions about your style. Answer him as completely and as truthfully as possible."  
  
"Of course, Master."  
  
"Ahem. I'm going to be blunt," Toshizo said, "Where did you learn that move?"  
  
Saito thought carefully for a while before answering. He had a feeling that whatever he said would make a big difference.  
  
"I never really *learned* it, Sir. Before I came here, it was something I'd seen my old master do."  
  
"What was this man's name?"  
  
"I don't know. He never told us anything about himself."  
  
Toshizo thought a moment. "Are you right handed?"  
  
Saito looked confused. "Yes, Sir."  
  
"But you used your left hand to hit Oni, correct?"  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm not really sure. It felt right, and I knew that he wouldn't be expecting a left handed strike."  
  
"I see. Do you know what that technique was?"  
  
"No sir. As I said, I only imitated my former master."  
  
"That move is a variation of hiratsuki, called gatotsu. It is a very powerful sword technique. If Oni will allow me, I'd like to teach you to develop it. Oni, do you see any problems with this?"  
  
"Of course not, Toshizo. I figure if the boy--ahem, excuse me--if Saito can hit me, he's more than strong enough to learn gatotsu."  
  
Both men then turned to Saito expectantly.  
  
"I am honored, sirs. Thank you for giving me this chance to learn gatotsu. I humbly accept your offer," Saito said, then bowed deeply.  
  
  
  
~~2 months later~~  
  
Toshizo slammed the door to his office, muttering under his breath about how stupid some people are.  
  
Saito coughed politely to announce his presence.  
  
Toshizo jumped. "Oh, Saito! I forgot that I asked you to join me here. Please, sit down. Do you know why I asked you to come here?"  
  
"Is it something about my training, sir?"  
  
"Yes, yes. You're coming along splendidly, Saito! In fact, you've learned the techniques so quickly that I don't believe there's anything else I can teach you. Of course, if you ever have any questions, you can come to me. All that's really left for you to do is continue to practice until you've mastered the gatotsu." 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3  
  
~~Two years later~~ (this would make saito 20)  
  
"I don't think this is a good idea, Master. Tokugawa is unstable."  
  
"Pssh, nonsense, Saito. Besides, what can he do to me?"  
  
Just as Saito was about to reply, Tokugawa strolled in.  
  
"Well, Master Hashiba, what is this grand scheme of yours?"  
  
"Now, I know that your regime isn't as strong as you'd like to think, Tokugawa," Oni said, and held up a hand, forestalling Tokugawa's protest. "I figure you'll need some help sooner or later, so I'm offering the services of my trained fighters, to, ah, keep the peace?"  
  
"I know your code, Hashiba."  
  
"Yes yes. Well, what do you think?"  
  
"Hmm, and what would your 'fighters' do?"  
  
"Aku soku zan, of course. But only for you."  
  
"I suppose your fighters are already assembled?"  
  
"For the most part, yes. Awaiting your orders."  
  
"Does this group have a name? Nevermind. I don't want to know. But I think I might have something for you. The Ishin-shishi are gaining more and more power. I still think it'll be awhile before they become a real threat to me, but I'd like to have a plan of action just in case. Very well, Hashiba. Get your group ready and I'll see to it that they get the authority they need to keep the peace." Tokugawa then got up and left.  
  
"Hashiba? Where'd he get that one from?" Saito asked.  
  
"Come now, Saito. You didn't honestly think that my real name was 'Oni', did you?"  
  
"Well, I never know with you. Besides, Oni fits, doesn't it?"  
  
"Haha, funny, Saito. Now then, who do you think I should make captain of my little group? Other than you. Any suggestions?"  
  
"I'd say Okita, but he's a little young."  
  
"Nonsense. He's what? 16, 17 now? The revolution won't start for at least another year, so he'll have time to grow up."  
  
"What makes you think it'll take that long?"  
  
"Because, my boy, the Ishin-shishi are about as organized as I am. They're only in the talking stage."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Oh, I have my ways. I have spies too," Oni said with a smile.  
  
~~8 Months later~~  
  
"Okita-san! Saito-san wants to see you in his office right away!"  
  
The boy swaggered nonchalantly out of the training ring at his summons. He met Saito in the older man's office.  
  
"Yes, Saito?"  
  
"Oni and I have decided that you will be the Shinsen-gumi's first captain."  
  
The boy's mouth dropped.  
  
Saito chuckled. "I'm going to be helping Master Oni in gathering his pack of wolves, as he likes to call it, so you get the job. Now since you knew this was a possibilty, you've already been briefed on your responsibilities, so there is no need for me to go into great detail right now."  
  
"Th-thank you, Saito-san!" Okita said, bowing deeply. He ran merrily from the room.  
  
Saito only smiled and went back to his paper work.  
  
~~One year later~~ (saitos about 22)  
  
Uiichiro sighed before he ran the man through. He flung the blood from his blade.  
  
"Too easy. Hey, Okita!"  
  
Okita's head poked out from around a building.  
  
"Dirty work's done, Captain."  
  
"It's not the dirty work that bothers me, Uiichiro. It's all the gore that has to be cleaned up," Okita said, picking his way through the growing pools of blood.  
  
"And you're the first division captain? Humph. Scared of a little blood."  
  
Okita grew serious. "Uiichiro, I'm First Captain for the same reason you're Second."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Couldn't go any higher."  
  
Uiichiro hissed an oath. "I'll have you know that I'm bigger, stronger, and faster than you'll ever be, Okita-*chan*."  
  
"Enough!" Saito said, startling them both with his sudden appearance. "Uiichiro, you just proved why Okita is in a higher position than you. Okita, being in that position, you ought to know better."  
  
"Saito is right, kids," Oni said. "I will not tolerate bickering among my fighters. Now, this was only a training exercise, but if it had been real, you two could have alerted more guards with your arguing. What, Okita?"  
  
"Didn't he just kill a man? What's not real about that?"  
  
Oni waved a dismissive hand. "He was just some poor soul that didn't want to live anyways. But forget about that. Will this ever happen again?"  
  
"No, Master," Okita and Uiichiro said in the same breath.  
  
"Good. Now get out of here so the cleaners can do their job."  
  
~~4 months later~~  
  
"I'm telling you, Oni, the Choshu clan is breathing down my neck! Damn that Katsura! I want the Shinsen-gumi to dispose of him!"  
  
"Easy, Tokugawa. I've got my men all over the city. Nothing will happen tonight. If you like, you can stay here where my men can protect you."  
  
"No thanks. I'll take my chances with my own guards."  
  
*****  
  
"Did you hear about this? Choshu hired some assassin and he's supposedly really good."  
  
"Worried, Okita?"  
  
"Quiet, Uiichiro. They're calling him Hitokiri Battousai. Hey, Saito! Have you heard about this?"  
  
Saito shook his head. "Okita-san, I suggest you let Master Oni handle the Battousai."  
  
~~Later that week~~  
  
"Is this guy some kind of super man? He's killed thirteen of my men in the past week! Saito, Okita, Uiichiro! Get your asses in here now!" Oni roared. The three captains appeared as if by magic.  
  
"What's up, boss?" Uiichiro asked.  
  
"Why hasn't the Battousai been neutralized?" Oni asked, glaring at each of them.  
  
"Sir, he's too strong for our patrols," Saito said.  
  
"Don't give me that bullshit! Take care of it yourselves!"  
  
~~The next night~~  
  
Okita and Saito led a raid on a well known Imperialist hideaway. They were hoping to lure the Battousai out where they would fight him.  
  
"Saito-san? Are you sure he'll come here?" Okita asked, as the other Shinsen-gumi troops tore through the resistant Imperialists.  
  
"If he's the warrior people are claiming him to be, he'll show."  
  
Just then, a shout worked its way through the ranks of the Shinsen- gumi.  
  
"Battousai!!"  
  
Okita and Saito headed for the disturbance. The troops parted to let them through.  
  
When they got to him, the Battousai was standing there calmly waiting for them.  
  
"We finally meet, Battousai," Okita said.  
  
"So it seems, Okita Soji, first division captain of the Shinsen-gumi. And if I'm not mistaken, Saito Hajime, third division captain is with you as well. A little unfair, don't you think?"  
  
"The two of us against you?" Okita asked.  
  
"No, me against both of you," the Battousai said, then charged at Okita.  
  
Okita sidestepped and swung at the Battousai's back. However, the Battousai wasn't where he should have been. Okita hit empty air. The Battousai was now behind Okita. Okita spun around and lunged. The Battousai parried the blow and kicked out with his right leg, catching Okita in the stomach. Okita looked as if he never felt it. He swung his sword again, and the Battousai lost a bit off the end of his ponytail as he dropped under the sword. He came back up to see Okita a few yards away, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"You'll pay for that inch of hair," the Battousai said, glaring at Okita.  
  
Okita looked up, and a thin trail of blood worked its way out of the corner of his mouth. He ignored it, saying, "You think so, huh?" He gripped his sword in his left hand.  
  
The Battousai recognized it for what it was, and his eyes widened almost imperceptibly.  
  
"Never seen gatotsu, I take it?" Okita asked, a nasty little glint in his eyes.  
  
"There's a first time for everything," the Battousai said.  
  
"I agree. Such as the first time the Battousai loses."  
  
"Huh. I was going to say the first time the Shinsen-gumi loses one of its captains. Of course, it won't be the last."  
  
Okita frowned angrily, and then charged at the man, using the first gatotsu stance.  
  
The Battousai leapt over Okita, but just as he was about to knock the boy off his feet, Saito gave Okita a "nudge" out of the Battousai's way. Okita gave Saito a *look* for interfering.  
  
The Battousai also was not pleased. His gold eyes were glittering in rage at such tricks. "Here I thought the Shinsen-gumi were more honorable than that," he said.  
  
Saito shrugged. "We look out for our own. Okita-san, I think it's time to return home. We don't want to leave the Battousai's big red splatter for the good people to wake up to." With that, he turned and walked away, effectively ending the battle. Okita followed after a moment's hesitation. 


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 ~~A few days later~~  
  
Saito leaned heavily against the wall of the bathhouse, letting the steam and hot water soothe his aching muscles. Tonight was his "night off", and he intended to use his time wisely. There was a certain woman he wanted to see...Saito shook his head, sending little droplets of water flying off his bangs. He caught a glimpse of himself reflected in the water, and was surprised to see an almost idiotic grin on his normally serious face. Tokio did that to him. Saito shook his head again, and stretched languidly under the water about to get out. Not that he really wanted to. He sat for a few minutes, and then got out of the bath. He let himself drip-dry before pulling on his clothes. He had only seen Tokio three times, but he already knew she was perfect for him.  
  
Ten minutes later, Saito and Tokio were eating dinner together at a restaurant. Tokio, unlike most women of the time, was neither meek nor quiet.  
  
"So, Hajime-san, what did you plan on doing on your night off?" she asked, her eyes sparkling mischievously.  
  
Saito appeared to think for a second. "Hmmm. I'm not sure. Why don't we take a walk while I think?"  
  
The two of them left the restaurant and walked out into the rapidly fading light.  
  
"Hajime-san! You wouldn't be planning to propose under the stars would you?" Tokio asked mock angrily.  
  
Saito chuckled. Ah, it felt good to laugh! "Of course not! I am too honorable and too much of a man to propose like that."  
  
Tokio nodded. "Good, because if you ever tried to do something so sappy, I might have to slap you."  
  
Had it come from any woman other than Tokio, Saito might have been the one to do the slapping. "Would you rather I proposed in a pig-pen?" he asked.  
  
Tokio laughed, a twinkling bell sound to Saito's ears, which were used to hearing screams.  
  
Just then, Okita came running up. "Saito-san! The Battousai's been spotted at the old warehouse! Master Oni wants us to take care of him!"  
  
Saito turned to look at Tokio, who was frowning.  
  
"Don't worry little bird. I'm good at my job. I'll meet you here tomorrow, same time, so we can continue our walk. All right?"  
  
"No, but it will have to do. Be careful, Hajime," she said and stood on tiptoe to reach his cheek, where she planted a light kiss.  
  
Okita made a gagging sound before shouting "Come on already! You can do that on your own time! Right now it's the Battousai's time!"  
  
  
  
Saito and Okita tore through the warehouse, killing anyone foolish enough to be there.  
  
As the last man fell under Okita's blade, the young man started to cough violently onto the sleeve of his shirt. He shook it off after a few moments, wary that someone might find his weakness, namely the Battousai. Saito appeared then and the two left the warehouse. There were two men, obviously Ishin-Shishi, trying to get away. One was supporting the other, but before Okita and Saito could take advantage of the situation, a voice called out to the Imperials.  
  
"Get away from here while you can. Leave them to me."  
  
The uninjured man turned. "Thank you Himura-san!" he said, then he and his companion ducked into an alley.  
  
"Well, Battousai, we meet again," Okita said, crushing a flower in his hand and tossing the petals into the air.  
  
Just as he was about to engage the Battousai, Saito held up a hand.  
  
"Let me handle him, Okita-san. Besides, you are not feeling well today, am I right?" he asked, but instead of waiting for a reply, he charged the Battousai.  
  
The Battousai kicked away from Saito, who slid back about ten feet. Saito charged again, and this time their blades met and slid against each other. The two men were now nose to nose. Saito was the first to move. He backed away from the Battousai, only to start another gatotsu on him.  
  
The two men fought furiously for about twenty minutes. Both were breathing hard, and both had numerous cuts and bruises.  
  
After the last flurry of swords, the two men split apart, each eyeing the other warily. Okita stood by and watched the proceedings.  
  
"Are you worn out yet, Battousai?" Saito asked, his lips pulled back in a feral grin.  
  
"Huh. You--" but before he finished what he was about to say, the Battousai took advantage of the momentary lapse in the action and flew forwards. Only Saito's lightening quickness saved him from being completely skewered. As it was, the Battousai's blade had slid between the last two ribs on Saito's left side. Saito coughed, choking on the blood that suddenly filled his throat and mouth. He roared in fury, and kicked away from the Battousai, ignoring the burning in his side.  
  
The enraged wolf gatotsu-ed the hell out of the Battousai, and managed to score a deep laceration across his chest.  
  
Both men sank to one knee, gasping for air; Saito's breath coming in rattled, almost sob-like gulps. The Battousai was not much better, but he managed to get to his feet and make a half-hearted charge at the still kneeling Saito.  
  
At the last possible moment, Saito blocked the Battousai's descending blade with his own. With the Battousai's sword effectively out of the way for a second, Saito struck out with his unoccupied left hand and hit the Battousai square in the jaw, knocking him back. He lay there, stunned, but Saito was in no condition to do much about it. Okita started tugging on Saito's sleeve.  
  
"Come on, Saito-san. You need to get to a doctor. Leave the Battousai for another time."  
  
Saito growled, about to come up with an angry retort, but instead started to cough. He sank to his hands and knees, a steady stream of blood flowing from his nose and mouth. He grudgingly let Okita lead him away.  
  
*****  
  
Tokio stripped the still protesting Saito to the waist, and proceeded to clean his most severe wound.  
  
"Hajime, I thought you said you'd be careful," she said, roughly wiping the area clean.  
  
Saito inhaled sharply through his teeth. "I was careful. If I hadn't been, I wouldn't be alive."  
  
"Hmph. And you!" Tokio said, turning her wrath on the nearby Okita, "You should have helped him!"  
  
"Ah, Tokio-san, I didn't want to interfere in his fight. If the Battousai was really about to kill him, I would have stepped in."  
  
"'Really going to kill him'? What do you call this?" she asked, poking Saito's wound.  
  
"I wish you would stop that, Tokio," Saito said through clenched teeth. He was shaking, pale, and sweating from pain.  
  
"Oh! Hajime, I'm so sorry, lie down."  
  
"I don't want to get your bed bloody," Saito whispered weakly.  
  
"Ohhhhh, Hajime, you're such a dear," Tokio cooed, and kissed him on the forehead. Saito lost consciousness with a smile on his face.  
  
***** When Saito awoke sometime the next day, he was startled to find himself in a strange house. He groped blindly for his sword, and upon finding it, levered himself to his feet. He wobbled for a moment, but quickly regained his balance as he started moving, not noticing or caring that he was wearing nothing but a pair of loose fitting pants that were already riding low on his narrow hips. He snuck around the corner towards where he thought he heard something. He jumped out, scaring the hell out of Tokio, who had been doing laundry, and embarrassing himself.  
  
"Sorry, Tokio-san. I forgot where I was for a moment," he apologized.  
  
"Oh, it's all right..." she trailed off, looking down.  
  
Saito followed her glance, and saw, much to his further embarrassment, his pants around his ankles.  
  
~They must've slid off when I attacked.~ he thought.  
  
Saito hastily pulled his pants back up.  
  
"Too late for that, Hajime. You know what they say about a woman who sees a man naked?"  
  
Saito quirked an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"The woman has to marry the man."  
  
Saito waved a hand. "Oh. I thought it was going to be something I didn't want to do. Besides, I think you made that up."  
  
Tokio laughed and tossed him his Shinsen-gumi outfit, cleaned and repaired.  
  
"Thank you, Tokio," Saito said sincerely, gazing into her dark eyes. She smiled up at him.  
  
"Hajime," she said, sidling over to his side and slipping an arm around his waist, "When *are* we going to get married?"  
  
Saito's answer came quickly to his lips. "When the Revolution is over. I promise you, Tokio." 


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5 (About one year later. saitos about 23)  
  
The blood was staining his hands, his arms. His gi was soaked with the red liquid. But it wasn't his blood. It was the blood of...a woman. He looked down and saw her thick raven hair in a pool at his feet. The horrible blood that stained him came from the fount at the base of her severed head. A slow numbness spread over him.  
  
Then he saw the woman's face.  
  
And screamed.  
  
  
  
Saito sat bolt upright, awakened by his own scream. He quickly looked to his left and breathed a huge sigh of relief as he saw Tokio, head intact. She was looking at him strangely.  
  
"Hajime? Another nightmare? You've been having them a lot lately," she said concernedly.  
  
"I know. This one was...worse than all the others," Saito said, and shivered. He pulled Tokio close.  
  
"Feeling a little frisky are we?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood. Saito grinned and ducked under the covers, pulling her down with him. She let out a startled "eep!"  
  
(A month later)  
  
Saito leaned down and gave Tokio a kiss on the cheek. "I have some business to take care of, little bird. I'll be back by sundown."  
  
"Do you want me to save dinner for you?"  
  
"Hmmm...what are you making?"  
  
"Kake soba. It's easy to keep warm."  
  
Saito's eyes perked up. "Yes, please save some. Actually, I might even be back for dinner...Anyways, see you later!"  
  
Tokio waved goodbye to her husband and set about doing chores.  
  
The sun was going down, but Saito still wasn't home yet. Tokio kept a pan of soba on the fire and waited patiently. Just then, she heard the door open and close.  
  
"Hajime, I'm back here! Your soba's getting cold!" she shouted.  
  
Suddenly, a giant man appeared in front of her. He was not Saito. She screeched in surprise, but then reacted quickly by trying to run into the house. However, the man caught her trailing ponytail and pulled. Tokio struggled for a moment before realizing that the man was not going to let go anytime soon. She reached into her kimono and pulled out the dagger that was always hidden in its folds. She cut off the tail. Tokio ran into the house, looking for any weapon better than the dagger. She ran into the kitcher, where there were numerous knives and other sharp objects, but nothing of real use. Tokio heard the man coming up behind her and ran further into the room. The man pulled a sword and advanced on the trapped woman.  
  
  
  
Saito's carriage pulled up to the house. Surprised that Tokio wasn't outside waiting for him, he went to the still smoking cooking fire. He was even more surprised (and a little angry) to see that his soba was burned beyond edibility.  
  
Then he noticed that the front door to the house was open and started to get worried.  
  
As Saito walked carefully up to the house, he put his foot on something that didn't crunch like dirt. He looked down and saw that he was standing in a pool of black hair. His nightmare of so long ago came back to him in startling clarity.  
  
Now that he was thoroughly spooked, Saito threw caution to the wind and ran into the house. At the sound of a loud crash, he headed into the kitchen and saw Tokio standing over an unconcious large man. She was holding an iron skillet.  
  
Upon Saito's appearance, Tokio immediately burst into tears.  
  
"Shhhhh, Tokio, it's all right. I'm here now. He won't hurt you. I'm here. Shhh."  
  
"I burned your supper!" she sobbed.  
  
(4 months later)  
  
Tokio was leaning over the cooking fire. She had soba, tofu, and fried fish. She also had a surprise for her husband.  
  
~Speaking of which,~ she thought, as she heard Saito come in.  
  
"Oh-ho! Something smells good!" he said, and walked up to her.  
  
She wrinkled her nose at him. "It won't be ready for at least another half hour, so why don't you go wash up? Or, better yet, take a bath!"  
  
Saito frowned and stuck his head under his arm. He recoiled and Tokio laughed.  
  
"Told you! 'Jime! Is that blood?" she asked, pointing to a suspicious red spot on his sleeve.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"From where?"  
  
"Working."  
  
"Are you hurt? Let me look at you."  
  
"Tokio I'm fine. It's not even my blood," Saito said, snatching his arm away from his wife.  
  
"Not your blood? Whose is it then?"  
  
"Tokio..."  
  
"You're an assassin, aren't you? Did Okita talk you into this?"  
  
"No. I decided on my own. It's no different from when I was in the Shinsen-gumi during the Revolution."  
  
"But you're not in the Shinsen-gumi, and this is not the Revolution! What can I say that will make you stop?"  
  
"Nothing. Tokio, let it be," Saito said, then frowned. "How did you figure I was an assassin?"  
  
"Late nights, secrecy. And you still carry your sword around. Never mind that this is the Meiji era. I've seen Okita floating about, too. Hajime, please--"  
  
"No, Tokio! Just let it go!" he snapped.  
  
"Hajime..." Tokio shook her head, then drew herself up to her full height (which was about up to Saito's shoulder) and locked his golden eyes with her black ones.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
Saito's eyes widened. "You're what!?"  
  
"I went to the doctor yesterday to confirm it. I had been suspecting for some time now...The baby's due in four months. What are you going to do? Leave the child fatherless? You have to stop killing, 'Jime!" she pleaded.  
  
Saito sat down heavily in the nearest chair. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
Tokio began to doubt telling him. "You're not angry are you?"  
  
"Absolutely not! Tokio, after my next job tomorrow night, I will retire from the business. With this last job, I should have enough money to be able to be with you for the rest of the pregnancy. All right?"  
  
Tokio threw her arms around his neck. He chuckled, and hugged her tightly. 


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6  
  
(4 years later. saitos 27)  
  
"Mama! Lookit what I founded!" the little boy called.  
  
"What? Seijiro, put that toad down and come get cleaned up for dinner."  
  
"Aw ma! I'm clean enough, an' no one else is gonna be eatin' my food!"  
  
"Do you want to end up looking like the toad?"  
  
"Why?" the boy asked suspiciously.  
  
"Because if you touch a toad, then eat without cleaning up, you'll turn into a toad!"  
  
"Aw, stop lyin'."  
  
"I'm not lying. Come on, son, would I lie to you?"  
  
"Well, noooo..."  
  
"Besides, it's not just toads that have the curse. It's any animal. How do you think your father got those pointed teeth and yellow eyes?"  
  
"I dunno, how?"  
  
"By wrestling with a wolf when he was younger."  
  
"Hehehe, you're funny."  
  
"Yes, well, go get cleaned up."  
  
"Can I wrestle with a wolf so I can be just like dad?"  
  
Tokio chuckled. "Maybe. We'll see what your father says."  
  
"Tokio! Seijiro!" Saito called as he strode into the yard.  
  
"Yay! Mama! Daddy's home!" cried Seijiro, running up to his father and attaching himself to Saito's leg. Saito kept walking, one leg stiff with the weight of his son. He went into the house and nearly tripped on his one year old daughter, Takami. Before she could start crying at being walked over, Saito scooped her up and stuck a finger in her mouth. She started sucking on it as if it was her own thumb. Saito winced.  
  
"She's got more teeth than the last time I checked."  
  
Tokio chuckled. "All right, Seijiro, let your father sit so we can eat," she said, and started to serve her family.  
  
"Hey, daddy didn't wash up! Is he gonna turn into a bad guy?"  
  
"What have you been telling him?"  
  
Tokio waved her hand. "I said he'd turn into whatever he touched if he didn't wash up. But it works on animals, Seijiro."  
  
"Yeah, but daddy calls the people he works with animals!"  
  
Saito snorted. "Seijiro, they're just bad people. I lock them away so they can't be bad anymore. I'm not going to turn into one of them."  
  
"Oh. Ok. Mama said I could wrestle a wolf so I could be like you."  
  
Saito choked on his tea. "A wolf? Mama sure can come up with some stuff, can't she?"  
  
"Weeeell, she said that you wrestled with a wolf, that's why you gots yellow eyes and sharp teeth. Hey! When did you let Takami play with a wolf?" Seijiro shouted, pointing at his sister.  
  
Saito glared at his wife over Seijiro's head. Tokio was trying not to laugh. "Why would you think that?"  
  
"Cuz she bit your finger!"  
  
Tokio sighed. "Seijiro, Takami is too little to be playing with wolves."  
  
"Yes, and besides, there aren't any wolves around here anyways."  
  
A sudden knock on the door made them all jump, except for Saito. Takami looked around, but with Saito's hand still plugging her mouth, she seemed content. Saito got up and went to the door, carrying the baby.  
  
"Saito-san!" a young male voice cried when he opened the door.  
  
"Okita? What are you doing here?" Saito asked, looking startled.  
  
"Aw, c'mon, Saito! You act like you're not happy to see me!"  
  
Saito laughed. "No, of course I'm happy to see you! It's been what? Four years now? Come in, come in! We were just about to eat supper. Care to join us?"  
  
"Eh, I would, but, ah, I already ate. If you don't mind, I'd like to sit with you though..."  
  
"No, I don't mind at all. Tokio! Look who's here!"  
  
"And I thought you said there weren't any wolves around," Tokio whispered privately to Saito. "Okita-san," she said, bowing.  
  
"Ah, Tokio, you're still as beautiful as the day Saito first saw you. Well, hello there," Okita said, crouching to look at Seijiro, who was trying to hide behind Tokio.  
  
"That's my son Seijiro, and this is my daughter Takami. Who is making my arm fall asleep."  
  
Okita chuckled as Saito passed the baby to Tokio. "I never pictured you with kids, Saito."  
  
"Huh. Neither did I."  
  
After dinner, and after Tokio put the children to bed, the three of them sat by the fire.  
  
"So what brings you here, Okita-san?" Tokio asked, bringing everyone some tea.  
  
Okita's usually smiling face turned serious. "You know that the Meiji government didn't approve of our 'aku soku zan' philosophy during the Revolution, right?" Saito and Tokio nodded. "Well, and this is just an assumption on my part, I think the government has been killing off former Shinsen-gumi members."  
  
"Why on earth for?" Tokio asked.  
  
"Because we made them look bad. Even their all mighty Hitokiri Battousai couldn't kill all of us," Saito said.  
  
Okita nodded. "They got Master Oni not long after the Revolution ended; you knew that. They got Toshizo last year, and Uiichiro was killed two months ago. And that's just the important people. The last seven captains either gave up, or were killed, along with their divisions. Our pack of wolves is disappearing, Saito," Okita said.  
  
"You think they're coming for you?"  
  
"I'm not sure. It wouldn't really matter anyways, since I'm already dying."  
  
"What?!" Tokio gasped.  
  
Okita gave her a patient smile. "I've got consumption, my dear. Saito's known about it for a while, I think."  
  
"That's why I was so surprised to see you," Saito said, smiling sadly.  
  
"I came here to warn you. Just be careful, my friend."  
  
  
  
(a few months later)  
  
"Hajime!" Tokio yelled. "Saito! Where are you?"  
  
"Over here."  
  
Tokio found him sitting under a tree, reading a letter.  
  
"Hajime? Is something wrong?"  
  
"This letter is from Okita."  
  
"Oh! It's been a while since he stopped by; how is he?"  
  
"He says that if I've gotten this letter, he's already dead."  
  
"What? Oh...oh my. Is--is there a funeral?"  
  
"Hmmm, yes, tomorrow, right here in Kyoto."  
  
(the next day)  
  
There were very few people at Okita's funeral, which really didn't surprise Saito, considering that most of the ex-Shinsen-gumi were dead. Of the people that were there, Saito only recognized one or two. Saito stood in front of the grave, holding onto Seijiro's hand, while Tokio held Takami. They paid their respects silently, and were just turning to leave when they heard shouts and whistles.  
  
"Halt! You are all under arrest by order of the Meiji government!"  
  
"Shit!" Saito swore. "Come on, get to the carriage!" he yelled, picking up Seijiro and running. Tokio wasn't far behind with Takami.  
  
Suddenly, an explosion from ahead of them and to their left sent both Saito and Tokio slamming to the ground. Tokio rolled, cradling Takami. She lay still for a moment before standing up and taking the little girl to the carriage. She then turned back and started looking for her husband and son.  
  
"Saito!?" she shouted, coughing a bit through the smoke and dust that the explosion had kicked up. She cocked her head towards the sound of steel on steel and headed in that direction. She knew that's where Saito would be.  
  
Saito was standing in the midst of three Meiji officials, sword out, gatotsu ready. The blast had been close, so close that it ruptured his left eardrum, which was now bleeding, leaving a trail down his neck. His right arm was also injured from landing on it, but he couldn't tell how bad. He just knew it hurt. The explosion had also knocked Seijiro out of his grasp, and he hoped Tokio would find the boy and get him to safety. He wondered how Takami had fared. Saito heard Tokio call his name, but he couldn't reply. The three officials rushed him.  
  
Tokio got to her husband and saw him in a stand off with some Meiji police. Now that she knew where he was, she could look for Seijiro.  
  
"Seijiro?" she called, looking around. She saw him lying a few feet away. "Seijiro!" Tokio said, kneeling down next to him. "Come on, we have to get..." It was then that she noticed Seijiro's head was at a horrible angle and that blood was oozing out his mouth. His eyes were open and glazed over.  
  
"SEIJIRO!!" Tokio howled in pain, even though she knew her son was already dead.  
  
Saito heard Tokio scream Seijiro's name, and he knew that he hadn't been able to save his son. Saito's eyes iced over as he lost all feeling except an all-consuming rage at the hypocrisy that called itself the Meiji government. These three men before him would die.  
  
Painfully.  
  
The first man that rushed Saito was disemboweled in seconds. The man teetered on his feet for a moment, looking down and watching his own guts spill from his torn abdomen. He then dropped to the ground, still alive.  
  
The second man came, and Saito neatly cut off his sword arm. The man fell next to his conspirators' entrails, writhing in pain.  
  
The third man tried to run away, but Saito wasn't having any of that. He lunged at the man's legs, sending him sprawling on the floor. Saito sat on his chest, sword point at the man's throat.  
  
"Who sent you?" Saito growled.  
  
The man spit in his face.  
  
"Wrong fucking thing to do," Saito said, and pried the man's mouth open. "If you won't speak to me, you won't speak to anyone," Saito hissed, and tore the man's tongue out with his bare hand.  
  
The man roared like a wounded beast. Even though he was bleeding profusely from his mouth, the man surged to his feet, knocking Saito off, and sending the sword clattering away. The man now was sitting on Saito, and had a hand wrapped around Saito's neck. Saito was already getting weak from blood loss, shock, and the constant ringing in his ears, and the man's hand cutting off his air supply didn't help much.  
  
Tokio saw what happening and grabbed up Saito's sword. She stood behind the man, and pricked the back of his neck.  
  
"Stand up," she ordered coldly. Saito was fuzzily aware of what his wife was doing, but he didn't much care.  
  
"Face me," Tokio ordered again as the man stood up. He turned.  
  
"I want to watch you die," she spat, and slid Saito's sword slooooowly through his midsection. By now, Saito was standing behind the man, and as the tip of the sword came though, Saito grasped it, ignoring his hand, and twisted. The man died on the blade.  
  
Tokio and Saito turned to look at the other two men. The first man was very dead, but the second one was standing, his arm gone from the elbow down. As his heart beat, the bloody stump pulsed and spat more of the red liquid out onto the ground. The man held his sword in his left hand, having retrieved it from his severed limb. He tried to charge Saito, who sidestepped easily. Tokio brought her blade around and cut off the man's other arm. He dropped to the ground, convulsed once, and then died. 


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7 (5 years later)  
  
"Takami! Miroko! Sayaka! Wash up, it's time to eat!" Tokio called to her daughters. Six-year-old Takami shouldered her two younger sisters aside and charged through the door. Four year old Miroko was next and two year old Sayaka toddled in last. Saito walked in just then, and the three girls immediately mobbed him. Saito dropped to the floor and let his daughters crawl all over him.  
  
"You act like I haven't been here in a week!" he said as they continued to go to town.  
  
"Cuz 'oo habn't!" Sayaka shouted and pulled on her father's bangs.  
  
Saito scrunched up his nose. "Oh yeah."  
  
"So, how was Tokyo?" Tokio asked, setting the food out.  
  
"Good, actually. There are quite a few nice houses there."  
  
"Are you hinting again?"  
  
"Yes. Seriously, Tokio, I think it's time we got out of Kyoto. Everyone here knows what happened five years ago."  
  
"So? Kyoto is our home, Saito. Our children were born here, and one of them is buried here. We can't just leave."  
  
"I know, but I don't want to have to bury anymore here. I don't want to lose you or the girls, which is what will happen if we stay!"  
  
"You don't know that for sure, Saito. There hasn't been any indication that someone doesn't like us being here."  
  
"..."  
  
"Saito? Is there something you're not telling me?"  
  
"Tokio, I hoped I wouldn't have to tell you, but..."  
  
"Out with it, Hajime Saito!"  
  
"I've been getting threats."  
  
"So, you're going to run away? That's not like you, Hajime."  
  
"I know. But they're not threatening me. They're after you and the girls."  
  
"Hmph. Do you want to leave?"  
  
"I want to protect you."  
  
"That's not what I asked you!" Tokio snapped angrily.  
  
"Yes!! I want to get out of this goddamned city! There is nothing here for us, Tokio! Nothing except a grave! I want to stop having to look over my shoulder to see if I'm being followed home!"  
  
"You think it'll be any different in Tokyo? Dammit, Saito, that grave is our son! I am not leaving him!"  
  
"We have no choice! I was offered a permanent job in Tokyo, and I took it. I start in two weeks, so we have to move before then!"  
  
"Hajime! How dare you do this without telling me!"  
  
"Quiet woman, I'll do what I want."  
  
Tokio's eyes widened in surprise at the insult.  
  
"Are you that much of a coward, Hajime Saito, leader of the third squad of the Shinsengumi, that you run at the slightest hint of danger? Do you relish the thought of giving your enemies the victory? Do you want to leave our son, who died *because of you*?"  
  
Tokio knew she had gone too far. She never saw Saito's hand, only felt the stinging blow it landed on her cheek.  
  
"Tokio! There was nothing I could have done to save him! You know that!" Saito shouted, his voice wavering slightly.  
  
"Well, fine then. If you want to go to Tokyo that badly, then go! Get out!"  
  
As the silence descended, Sayaka started to sniffle.  
  
"Why are mommy and daddy 'elling?"  
  
"Because they're mad. Come on, let's go outside," Takami said, going to the door and opening it.  
  
She was just about to herd her sisters out, but a big man stood in her way.  
  
"Hello there, little one. May I speak to Hajime Saito?"  
  
"Uh sure, hold on," Takami said, and closed the door. "Daddy, there's a man here to see you!"  
  
Saito glared at his wife, a look that said 'we'll continue this later'. He came to the door and looked at the man who stood there. His eyes widened in surprise, and then he bowed deeply.  
  
"Toshimichi Okubo-sama. What brings you here?"  
  
"You are Hajime Saito-san? Good. I need to speak with you."  
  
"Of course. Come in." Saito led Okubo into the house. Tokio must have heard who it was, because their uneaten meal was gone from the table and tea was set out instead.  
  
"Tokio, this is Toshimichi Okubo."  
  
She bowed. "It is an honor to meet you sir. Please, sit and have some tea."  
  
"Thank you Tokio-san. Saito-san. I would like to ask you a few questions." He paused and glanced at Tokio.  
  
"With all respect, Okubo-sama, whatever you have to say can be said in front of my wife."  
  
Okubo sighed, and then nodded. "Very well. I don't know how to put this lightly, so I'll be blunt. I know that there are a few Meiji officials who still would like to see the Shinsengumi members dead, and that you have been receiving threats along those lines. I want you to know that I intend to put a stop to that as soon as possible, by clearing all crimes you stand accused of."  
  
Saito narrowed his eyes. "What do I have to do in return?"  
  
"Heh. Nothing gets by you, Saito-san. Since you asked, I would like you to find someone for me. I understand that you were a pretty good assassin, second only to Okita Soji."  
  
"I'm not in that line of work anymore, Okubo-sama. I have a family."  
  
Okubo raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I know. But I also know that this person is someone you would want to come out of retirement for. Mind you, I don't want you to kill this person, just find him. Does the name Himura Kenshin mean anything to you?"  
  
Saito thought for a moment. Then he looked at Okubo.  
  
"Yes. Hitokiri Battousai. We need both of you, but we need to find him first. I want to be sure that he's still as strong as he used to be. Will you find him for us?"  
  
"'Us'? You mean the Meiji government. What if I say no?"  
  
"Well, then, you'll just have to go on living your life in fear."  
  
"I don't respond well to threats, Okubo."  
  
"I see. Think about it, Saito-san. I'll be back tomorrow to hear your answer. Good day." With that, Okubo got up and left.  
  
"What are you going to do, Hajime?" Tokio asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.  
  
"I don't know. The thought of seeing the Battousai again...Hmm, I am in no rush for it though. I suppose a lot of money is involved as well. What do you think?"  
  
Tokio snorted. "Now you're asking me?"  
  
"Oh, don't start, Tokio."  
  
"Start? I never finished. What about that job you found?"  
  
"I think this would be more important. It's a government job."  
  
"So, the government, which, I remind you, you fought to keep out of power, is more important to you than your family?"  
  
"Dammit, Tokio, that's not what I meant. The government job is more important than the other job!"  
  
"I see. Well, that should decide it for you."  
  
Saito sighed. "Tokio, I am running out patience with your childishness. Do you think I should take Okubo up on his offer or no?"  
  
"Do whatever you want. You're going to anyway."  
  
The two looked at each other for a moment before Saito suddenly slammed his fist onto and through the table.  
  
"Fine," he ground out. "I have made my decision."  
  
  
  
Saito didn't tell Tokio what that decision was until Okubo came back the next day.  
  
"So, Saito-san, what do you want to do?" Okubo asked.  
  
"Before that, Okubo-sama, I want to know what steps will be taken to protect my family from any threat. Including the Battousai, should he choose to come after me that way."  
  
"Your family will be watched over with the utmost care, Saito-san."  
  
Saito nodded. "Good. I'll track the Battousai for you."  
  
Tokio gave a disgusted snort.  
  
"Wonderful! Now, his last known whereabouts were in Tokyo. I would like it if you came with me in two days."  
  
"Yes, I should be ready by then," Saito replied, not looking at Tokio.  
  
"Perfect. I will see you in two days then," Okubo said, and left.  
  
"Well, this is nice, Saito," Tokio said, feigning happiness.  
  
"I know. Start packing, woman, we're going to Tokyo."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"What? Did you honestly think I'd leave you here? I love you too much to do that."  
  
"If you truly loved me, we'd stay here with Seijiro."  
  
"We have to compromise. I made preparations."  
  
"Preparations?"  
  
"Seijiro's coming with us."  
  
"ARE YOU MAD?" Tokio shouted.  
  
"No not at all. In fact, his body's already in Tokyo.  
  
"You moved our son without saying anything to me about it? Hajime, you've done some pretty stupid things since we've been married, but this is by far the worst!"  
  
"Tokio, you're taking this the wrong way."  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"Tokio! Listen to me! I didn't move him just to make you come with me!"  
  
"Hmph. You know I would have probably come anyways."  
  
"Exactly. So when we move, he'll be there too. Please, will you come with me to Tokyo?"  
  
"You already know the answer."  
  
"Yes, but I want to hear you say it."  
  
"Yes, yes, I'll come with you to Tokyo." 


End file.
